Uniform
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Set in the same AU as "Piercings".  Sasuke screws his favourite firefighter. PWP, yaoi, SasuNaru, you know the drill.


_Herpaderp, don't mind me, I'm just spamming you with more fics :V_

_So, this is part of the much loved "Piercingsverse" - that is, the AU in which my most popular fic "Piercings" is set. This is set slightly before the events that occur in the sequel to Piercings, "Ink", but it could probably stand alone. It's just a PWP, **Gwyllion** bribed me into writing it by saying she would do a fanart of it XD How could I resist?_

_I haven't written a PWP for ages. It felt good. I might do more. /hatesplot_

_**Warnings:** yaoi, lemon, blahdeblahdeblah_

* * *

Caffeine. If Sasuke didn't get caffeine in the next five seconds then somebody was going to die.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" Naruto chuckled as he poured hot water into the cafetiere and set two mugs on the counter.

"You say that every morning," Sasuke muttered groggily, digging the heel of his palm into his eyes and rubbing viciously. "Is it ready yet?"

"No, it needs to brew," Naruto replied, scratching his bare stomach and leaning against the counter in his boxers. His eyes fell on Sasuke who was slumped at the kitchen table, legs spread wide and clad only a pair of sleeping pants. "How do you manage to look ridiculously sexy even when in your caffeine withdrawal?"

"Secret," Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms on the table and dropping his head on them. "I'll have to kill you if I tell you."

Three years of this had desensitized Naruto to most death threats that left Sasuke's mouth. "Uh-huh," he said absently as he tugged on the small black bar in his lip, which amazingly was still surviving Tsunade's increased strictness with uniform. Speaking of which...

"I'm gonna go and get dressed," he announced. "The coffee'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Hn."

"Don't forget to put sugar in mine."

"Kay."

The blond chuckled under his breath and went into the bedroom, running a hand through his hair as he approached the closet and got his clothes out for work. On went the tight black shirt that he had trouble keeping on when Sasuke was about, followed by the blinding yellow pants that did the opposite and tended to ward Sasuke off. He slung the suspenders over his shoulders and then sat on the bed to pull on his socks and steel-capped boots.

His overjacket was hanging on the coat rack in the hall along with his helmet and he would put them on just before he left. Hearing Sasuke tinkering in the kitchen, he moved over to the mirror and began to fiddle with his hair even though it would just get flattened by the helmet anyway.

"Is my coffee ready yet?" he yelled out to the kitchen, snickering under his breath when Sasuke swore.

"Get your ass out here and find out for your fucking self." Well, he was speaking in sentences which meant he had at least drunk a little bit of his coffee. It was a start.

Naruto clomped back into the kitchen, fully aware of dark eyes following him as he walked over to the counter and picked up his coffee. "Did you put sugar in it?"

Sasuke took a long sip of his own, despite the fact that it probably scalded his tongue. "Dunno."

Naruto rolled his eyes but took a tentative sip. Sasuke _had_ put sugar in it, he was just being his usual bastardly self. "Nice coffee," he commented before moving over to the small table and flopping down in the only other seat. Sasuke glared at him through slits for eyes.

"Would it hurt to be human every once in a while?"

"Probably as much as it'll hurt when I shove a stick up your ass if you don't shut up."

Naruto pouted, the inside of his labret bar chinking against his teeth as he did so. "So mean. Why do I live with you again?"

"Because you're mine and you'd miss not getting your ass pounded into the sheets every night. And morning. And lunchtime." The corner of Sasuke's mouth curved into a wicked little smirk, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Aha! A smile!" Naruto cried, pointing at Sasuke's face. "You _are_ capable of emotion!" He pretended to scribble madly in a notebook. "Oh what fantastic observations for my research!"

"You're late for work."

"Argh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto scrambled to his feet and drained the coffee in one go.

"I dunno, guess I wanted to look at you in that sexy uniform a few minutes longer." The smirk widened into what could almost constitute as a grin, though Naruto didn't notice as he flew around the room making sure he had his wallet, keys and phone before bustling out of the apartment like a hurricane.

"See you at lunch..." Sasuke called after him, rolling his eyes and taking another sip of his coffee.

(-)

It was Sasuke's turn to come to Naruto for lunch today, and so when the clock struck one he marched up the drive of the small district fire station, noting that both engines were absent.

_He better not be out on a call,_ he thought to himself as he stepped into the loading bay where the firepole came down from the upper floor. Technically he wasn't supposed to just let himself in like this, but he had been doing it every other day for the past few years and Tsunade had pretty much just given up on stopping him by this point.

There was a door on the right which led to the stairs that would take him to the upper floors, and as usual it was unlocked in anticipation of Sasuke's arrival. To his relief when he came up onto the next level where the bunks and the kitchen area were situated, Naruto was lounging across one of the sofas with a soda in one hand as he watched a bit of daytime telly.

He didn't notice Sasuke until the man was actually standing over him, plastic bag full of cup ramen in one hand and a Tupperware box containing something healthy looking in the other.

"Sasuke!" Naruto leapt up off the sofa and pressed his mouth against his boyfriend's eagerly, sliding his hands into Sasuke's hair and immediately melding their bodies together. It took Sasuke by surprise – normally he got a peck on the lips and then the ramen stole all the attention.

When they eventually broke apart, panting slightly and lustful grins on their faces, Sasuke asked, "What was that for?"

"I forgot to kiss you goodbye this morning. That was to make up for it," Naruto chuckled, and _now_ he turned his attention to the plastic bag full of his second love. "Hello ramen, I missed you..."

"Whoa, hey, you can't just kiss me like that and then have lunch like nothing happened." The Tupperware box was dropped on the counter with a thud as Sasuke reached for Naruto, who skipped out of his reach whilst simultaneously opening the lid on the first pot.

"I can, and I just did."

"Naruto..."

The ramen was snatched out of the blond's hand, and Naruto made a noise like a wounded animal. "Sasuke! Give that back!"

"Sex now, food later," the taller man growled, backing Naruto up against the counter and grabbing his hips roughly. His eyes roved down Naruto's body, taking in the tight t-shirt that accentuated Naruto's toned arms and built chest. "Heh, no matter how many times I see you in this uniform, it still gets me hard as fuck." To prove his point, he shoved his hips forward against Naruto's, feeling the blond's own responding excitement pressing back against him.

"Sasuke, we're in my workplace!" Naruto protested, bending his torso back a little so that they weren't chest to chest. Sasuke responded to this action by pushing the blond's shirt up and running his hands greedily over the taut abdominal muscles.

"So? Is anyone here?"

"Well, no, the rest got called out to a fire..."

"Well then, you have absolutely no right to resist me." Sasuke's long and skilled fingers were already working on Naruto's zipper as he ducked down and nipped at Naruto's lips, licking them teasingly before moving to the blond's neck and sinking his teeth into the tanned flesh. Naruto's head fell back, a groan escaping swollen lips as his hands clenched around the edge of the counter.

"Sasuke... We can't..."

Sasuke ignored him, slipping the suspenders off Naruto's shoulders and continuing to suck at the blond's neck predatorily. His wandering hands slipped back under that teasing t-shirt, tracing the contours of Naruto's toned torso, following the lines he knew by heart and would never forget.

He released Naruto's neck with a smack, straightening up a little bit to growl in the blond's ear. "Turn around."

Naruto's voice was trembling as he spoke. "W-why?"

"Just do it, dumbass." To hurry the process along, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's slender hips and whipped him around, shoving him back against the counter with a thud.

"We didn't have sex this morning," he pointed out, as he pushed Naruto's yellow uniform pants down enough to reveal his ass, "So I'm gonna fuck you twice as hard."

"Sas'... no..." Naruto moaned even as Sasuke pressed one dry finger inside him, twisting it around before pumping it in and out roughly. The blond dropped to his forearms, resting his weight on them and gasping into the countertop as Sasuke hurriedly prepared him, adding a second finger and shoving them in roughly enough to make Naruto's knees buckle.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, a hint of malicious humour in his tone, "I wanna do it against the pole."

Naruto's head shot up. "Oh _hell_ no! We're not doing it _there!_"

"Did I say you had a choice in the matter?" Sasuke asked, removing his fingers without warning and dragging Naruto across the room towards the pole which led into the loading bay below them. It was glinting a little in the light, just _begging_Sasuke to fuck Naruto against it.

"Mind the gap," he chuckled, shoving Naruto forward so that the blond had to catch himself on the pole but spread his legs to prevent himself falling down the hole. Sasuke was behind him in less than a heartbeat, sinking to his knees as his large hands spread Naruto's cheeks roughly. "Guess it would be a bit mean to take you dry when you have to work after," he mused, dragging his tongue over Naruto's twitching entrance and grinning at the angry groan that it dragged from the blond.

"Sasuke... when this is over... you're so fucking _dead_!"

"Hmm, we'll see. I don't plan for you to be able to stand properly, even if you _do_have to work." Deeming the discussion over, Sasuke leaned in again and drove his tongue roughly into Naruto's entrance, hands drawing red lines on the blond's ass.

"Shit!" Naruto's legs trembled but he locked them firmly, terrified of falling down the pole and being seen in with his pants around his knees by someone. Sasuke's tongue wrestled inside of him, hot and slick and strong, and then it was accompanied by a finger that pressed into him all the way to the knuckle before twisting and curving upwards, stroking directly over his prostate.

"Hmm," Sasuke chuckled, removing his tongue and watching his finger as it drove in and out of Naruto's hole. "I think I've teased us both enough, don't you Naruto?"

"Just hurry up before someone comes back!" Naruto half growled, half gasped, knuckles white as he wrapped his fingers around the pole for support, leaning his weight forward and pushing his ass in the air. Apparently, this pleased Sasuke greatly, because the finger was immediately removed and he got to his feet, the sound of his jeans zipper sounding out throughout the room.

When the head of his cock met Naruto's entrance, it was all Naruto could do not to let out a desperate sob. His own erection was suspended parallel to his stomach, neglected and leaking copiously. Sasuke took in the sight before him, the twitching entrance that was just begging to swallow his dick, the tensed shoulders and back encased within that sinfully tight shirt, Naruto's shock of blond hair barely visible because he had ducked his head between his outstretched arms.

_We are SO doing this again._ And with that thought, Sasuke thrust into Naruto in one rough, filling move that had them both groaning in harmony. Naruto's feet slipped a little on either side of the gap, spreading his legs further and altering the angle accidentally.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, arms trembling as they struggled to hold his weight. "Sasuke, _please!_"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Hands firm on Naruto's slender hips, Sasuke pulled out to the tip and then drove back in again with a grunt, bowing over Naruto's prone form with a long, satisfied growl. He repeated the action, relishing in the incessant stream of noises it drew from his lover. "Fuck, you're always so tight!"

"Oh god," Naruto whimpered, risking letting go of the pole with one hand to snake it around his painfully hard dick. "Sasuke, fuck me. Fuck me, please!" His hand immediately started to pump his cock, and after a few experimental thrusts Sasuke managed to match the rhythm of Naruto's hand, pounding into the blond hard and fast and brutally loud.

Sasuke had fucked Naruto in his uniform before, countless times, but it wasn't quite the same as fucking him in the uniform at work. "Every time you look at this pole now," he grunted between thrusts, "You're gonna think of my hard cock pounding into you, filling you and fucking you until you can't even walk."

Naruto's response was incoherent but it sounded like a gasped agreement to Sasuke, so he rewarded Naruto with several particularly animalistic thrusts right against his prostate. The blond's cries echoed down into the loading bay, probably able to be heard by anybody who walked past the station. Which suited Sasuke fine.

_Let them hear it, let them hear him getting pleasure only I can give him! Let them be jealous of him because he's getting the best fuck of his life!_

By now, Naruto's hand was a tanned blur on his cock. "Do you want to come, Naruto? Are you close?"

Naruto nodded vehemently, barely managing a gasped "Please".

Sasuke hunched over him, taking Naruto's chin in one hand and pulling his head back. "Then come," he purred in the blond's ear.

Naruto did. Hard. His entire body shuddered with the effects as streams of white splattered against the pole and onto his t-shirt, a hoarse holler filling Sasuke's ears as the blond's inner muscles clamped down fiercely around him. With a final thrust, Naruto was filled with Sasuke's own essence, warm and wet and dribbling out of his hole and down his inner thighs.

"Tch, you always make me come too quickly." Without warning he pulled out of Naruto, watching with faint pride as the blond stumbled away from the pole and sank to the floor, breath coming in wheezing gasps.

"I can't believe you just made me have sex at work," Naruto muttered, sounding only a little pissed off.

"What? We had sex at mine, didn't we?"

"There was a lockable door that time! Anybody could have walked in! What if Tsunade had walked in?"

"Ahem."

Sasuke chuckled under his breath as he tucked himself in. "I think she just did, Naruto."


End file.
